


They'll Know

by JudeAraya



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: 2009 Era (Phandom), M/M, Sexytimes, halloween fic, in a bathroom, shamelessly plotless
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-06
Updated: 2019-11-06
Packaged: 2021-01-24 11:27:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,059
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21337477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JudeAraya/pseuds/JudeAraya
Summary: Just how did Phil end up with that hickey at the 2009 Halloween gathering?ORThese boys just can't help themselves.
Relationships: Dan Howell/Phil Lester
Comments: 8
Kudos: 130





	They'll Know

**Author's Note:**

> I, uh, saw chatter on tumblr about people wanting some Halloween gathering fic; half an hour later I had word vomited this little one-shot. No beta and my brain is still not at 100% so hopefully it's not horrifically filled with typos! 
> 
> I also invented a random person named Tom. Yeah. It's fiction man :D

“Dan!” Phil turned quickly at the sound of the bathroom door opening. “God, you scared the crap out of me!” 

“Maybe you should lock the door next time,” Dan said. “You never know what kind of pervert might try to sneak in.” His eyes were everywhere but on Phil’s, traveling from his naked legs up his body, landing and lingering on his lips. Phil clutched the bundle of sleep clothes he was changing into.

“Stop that, you. I know what that look means,” Phil said, stomach clenching, delicious anticipation warring with common sense. “They know I’m in here.”

“Hm.” Dan moved closer, backing Phil up to the wall. Which would have been sexy, all things considered, if it weren’t for the towel bar behind his back. Dan's eyeliner was smudged, his lips a lovely deep pink. “And I care why?” 

“You know..very...well-” Phil tried to speak between the short, hard kisses Dan was giving him. Slowly, Dan pulled the clothes out of Phil’s hands, then slid his fingers up under the undershirt Phil was wearing. “Hold on, hold on.” Phil pushed Dan away. 

Dan bit his lip and pulled back. “Sorry. I...just-” 

“Don’t apologize,” Phil interrupted. The last thing he wanted was Dan questioning himself or how much Phil wanted him, which was like, _always._ “I just thought we might want to keep the _other_ perverts away.” He reached out and locked the door. “Were you coming in to change too then?” He asked, crowding Dan up against the sink. 

“Well, I might have told Tom that. But I kind of forgot to grab my clothes.” Dan’s cheeks flared a deep pink Phil just had to kiss away. Phil spared a second to chastize his complete lack of control when it came to Dan. But that was a worry for future Phil, because right now, Phil's hands were on Dan’s hips and his mouth on Dan’s ear, then chin, nose, before licking his way into Dan’s mouth. His quiet moan rocketed though Phil, electric and hot, feeding something reckless and desperate. 

“Switch,” Dan said, voice slurred and warm, turning until Phil was pressed up against the sink. “Up,” he whispered, pushing until Phil understood what he meant. In just his pants, the tile of the counter was cold, but Dan’s hands pulling his shirt off were very, very warm. He saw the moment Dan’s eyes flickered over Phil’s shoulder, at the mirror. He wondered what it was Dan saw. What it looked like, him nearly naked and Dan fully dressed, pressing up between his legs. Dan bit Phil’s shoulder, hands coming to splay over Phil’s thighs, thumbs pressing in so hard Phil hoped he’d bruise. 

“Let me,” Phil got hands between them, undoing Dan’s belt. Dan inhaled sharply when Phil managed to get a hand into his jeans. It was awkward and uncomfortable but Dan’s moaned acquiescence made it worth it. Well, except for the volume of the noise. “_Shhh_,” Phil whispered. “There’s people knowing, and then _knowing_, and I kind of don’t want to share what you sound like when you come with anyone else.” 

“Fuck, that’s hot,” Dan said, biting Phil’s lips, thrusting the tiniest bit into Phil’s touch. He whimpered when Phil managed a particularly clever twist of his hand. 

“I’ll make you a deal,” Phil said, low and into Dan’s ear. “I’ll only keep going if you’re quiet. You make noise and I stop.” 

“_Phi-il_,” Dan whined, but quiet-like, “You know me.” 

“Yes,” Phil said. He kept the movements of his hand as steady as possible, given the restrictions he was working with. “You can do this, can’t you? For me?” 

“Ugh, shit,” Dan said. “Yes.” Dan’s kisses were so hungry then, his hands a fumbling mess as he finished undoing his zipper and pulling his jeans and pants down to give Phil more access. Dan’s stomach was tight, fingers shaking and breath heaving in a way Phil thought meant he was close. He was also beginning to whine a little, still rocking into Phil’s touch. Phil slowed the tempo, hand barely moving, until Dan got the hint. 

“Be good then, yeah?” he whispered. Dan buried his face in Phil’s shoulder and nodded.

“I will,” he said, kissing the tendons of Phil’s neck. Phil tilted his head to the side and sighed. He began jerking Dan in earnest then, as greedy for Dan’s orgasm as Dan was. In the moments before Dan came, it was as if they were a complete circuit, like Dan’s mouth sucking a bruise onto his neck, whole body shaking with the effort to keep quiet, fed into some deep pleasure center in Phil’s brain. They were a feedback loop of endorphins and bliss and when Dan came it was with a gasp and a bite. 

“_Phil,_" he whispered, dropping a hand to Phil’s crotch. Maybe at twenty-two he should have been able to last longer, but he could still feel the aftershocks of Dan’s orgasm running through his body, and the sting of Dan’s bite on his neck. All it took was a squeeze and a kiss and he was coming too. Dan’s mouth stayed on his and they breathed together as they came down. Phil’s hands were a mess and his only pair of pants were now come-soiled, but with his eyes closed and Dan’s fingers cupping the back of his neck, the smell of them, together, Phil could have cared less. 

He was sure that everyone would know what they’d just gotten up to. He knew he’d have a hickey and although Dan had been quiet, Phil couldn’t swear he had been, not coming so hard and fast and unexpected like that. 

“They’ll know,” Phil said, laughter in his voice now. 

“Mm, yeah.” Dan pulled away, a self satisfied smirk tilting his lips, lighting his eyes with mischief. “Now everyone knows what you sound like when you come, and they know that I’m the one who gets to do that.” 

“You’re a monster, you are.” Phil said around a laugh. 

“You love it,” Dan said, thoughtlessly. 

“_God,_ I do,” Phil said quickly, before Dan could overthink his own words. It wasn’t an admission of love, exactly, but it was something close. Phil wondered when and if it would happen, if Dan would get there when he did, because right now, it felt like an inevitability.

**Author's Note:**

> find me on tumblr and say hi! I'm @ judearaya :)


End file.
